Monologues
by bv
Summary: Zorro, Nami, et un Sanji qui s'arrache les cheveux... On y arrivera, Sanji, Zorro n'est pas un cas trop désespéré
1. petit mot de l'auteur :p

**Bonjour ! Encore une petite histoire z-nami ; pisqueuh certaines personnes apprécient ;)**

**Bon, par contre, comme la présentation est pleine de tirets et d'étoiles, je suis pas sure que ça marche comme je le voudrais ; donc si c'est un peu le bordel, je déclare officiellement que « c'est pas moi, c'est l'ordi » nah :p**

**Ah, et pour les fans de zorro, je vous conseille de passer sur mon site qui lui est dédié : ****http:requiem.for.a.dream.free.fr/rorona/menu.htm**

**Walla ! bonne lecture !**

**bv**


	2. Jour 1

**Jour 1**

**zorro : **

**Rousse.**

J'en ai marre de la regarder, cette fille. Avec ses cheveux fluorescents, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une lampe braquée en permanence dans la figure.

On dirait qu'elle le fait exprès

**d'attirer l'oeil, tiens... Ca m'empêche même de me concentrer sur mon **

**entraînement, cette affaire là !**

**Jme demande, si elle était brune, est-ce que Sanji lui tournerait autant **

**autour ?**

**Mmh... Sanji tourne autour de tout ce qui est féminin, c'est pas une **

**référence.**

**Bah.**

**En tout cas j'en ai marre de voir cette fille. Et ses précieuses mandarines **

**me donnent envie de vomir, j'en ai ras le bol de a voir les pomponner. On **

**peut même pas les approcher, en plus.**

**Dommage, c'est bon les mandarines…**

…

**Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette odeur ?**

…

**Ah, ça sent ça les mandarines ?**

**Beuh.**

**Je crois que je vais détester le orange pour le restant de mes jours...**

**Le sabreur soupira bruyamment et fixa son regard vers l'horizon, ignorant **

**délibérément la jeune femme qui s'adressait à lui.**

**C'est ça où je la fous à la mer, cette peste !**

**nami : **

**Non mais c'est pas croyable !**

**Pourquoi il m'ignore, cet abruti ? Je vais le frapper ! A croire qu'il **

**sache pas à qui il a affaire, ma parole ! Espèce de cheveux en épinards ! **

**Brocoli trop cuit !**

**Dire qu'il se croit beau avec tout ce vert qui lui dégouline de la tête aux **

**pieds ! Bêrk ! Si j'avais des cheveux de cette couleur, je les teindrais **

**vite fait ! Non mais quelle horreur, franchement ! Bêrk !**

**Bon, si je le frappe, il va peut-être me rendre a baffe... **

…

**Sale goujat ! **

**Dire que je venais lui proposer gentiment une de mes mandarines... Puisque **

**c'est comme ça, t'en auras pas, nah !**

**La jeune navigatrice tira mentalement la langue au jeune homme aux cheveux **

**verts et retourna à l'entretien de ses précieux fruits...**


	3. Soir 1

** Soir 1**

** zorro : **

** C'est l'heure de passer à table... Tant mieux, j'ai faim.**

** Bon, prions pour que Luffy aie pas tout bouffé avant l'heure... Grmbl. Voilà **

** que la rouquine me regarde encore de traviole. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu ui **

** faire, à cette peste ?**

** Pfrrrr.**

** Okay, prenons un air dégagé : je veux bouffer, pas me faire engueuler pour **

** d'obscures raisons sorties droit de son cerveau dérangé.**

** Hop ! C'est ça, Chopper, occupe la pendant que je file à table ! Hahaha, elle a l'air de pas apprécier la conversation en plus ! Je me marre ! Héhéhé.**

** …**

** Merde, je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, là ?**

** Aïe, elle va me passer un savon à table...**

** nami : **

** Je rêve ! Je m'approche pour lui dire deux mots et voilà qu'il m'évite **

** carrément !**

** Cette après-midi, passe encore, mais deux fois dans la journée, c'est trop ! **

** Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à celui là, il va comprendre sa douleur **

** Oh, non, Chopper, tu es gentil, mais là je dois... Boon, d'accord, je t'écoute… **

** …**

** Pfff, c'est ennuyeux ce qu'il me raconte…**

** Mouiiiii…**

** …**

** Merde, il vient de me regarder dans les yeux...**

** Attends... Il me regarde dans les yeux et IL PASSE SON CHEMIN ?**

** je vais l'assassiner.**

** Attends que notre petit renne me lâche et ça va barder pour toi, menthe **

** sauvage ! Ingrat ! INCULTE !**

** A table**

** zorro : **

** Mmmh ! Pas mauvais ce plat que nous a fait l'autre imbécile de cuistot ! Et **

** pour une fois, il en a fait assez pour le navire entier !**

** Enfin, le navire entier… Luffy, quoi …**

** S'il s'amusait pas à dire des trucs sur mon dos avec l'autre folle, je...**

** Quoi ? Quoi !**

** Merde, j'étais trop concentré sur la bouffe pour écouter ce qu'ils se **

** racontent entre eux... Voilà que cet imbécile ricane bêtement... Me regarde **

** pas, épargne moi ça au moins !**

** …**

** C'est ça, continue.**

** Je vais le découper en deux ce mec...**

** nami : **

** Ho-ho !**

** Sanji a l'air d'accord avec moi sur le fait que l'autre crétin soit un **

** imbécile. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend ma peine !**

** Hé !**

** On dirait que ça l'énerve qu'on se raconte des trucs en plus... Il a une **

** veine qui palpite sur son front, c'est mignon comme tout !**

** Oui, Sanji, tu es adorable, mais évite de laisser traîner tes mains partout **

** sur moi s'il te plaît... Sanjiiii...**

** PAF !**

** C'est pas vrai ces mecs...**

** Après avoir assommé un Sanji un peu trop entreprenant, la jeune navigatrice **

** se leva d'un air furieux.**


	4. Sur le pont

** coucou ! merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que c'est pas trop comlpiqué-chiant à lire... n'hésitez pas à continuer à me faire part de vos remarques, c'est toujours bon à prendre pour améliorer les chapitres suivants... ;) **

** zorro **

** Huhuhu, bien fait pour ta gueule, le cuistot !**

** Regardez moi comme elle a l'air en colère, la Nami ! **

** Et l'autre abruti… A la tête qu'il tire, on voit qu'il s'y attendait pas ! **

** Je me marre… **

** Houlà, La rouquine m'a entendu. Elle a l'air furax… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a a me regarder de travers ! Moi aussi je peux le faire, le regard méchant !**

** Tiens : « grrrr » ! Nan mais !**

** Huhuhu…**

** Wah, en plus elle a l'air de pas apprécier…**

** VLAM **

** C'est ça, claque la porte, mégère !**

** … **

** Qu'est-ce q'ils ont à me regarder de traviole ?**

** …**

** Boon, ça va !**

** L'escrimeur se leva en soupirant et se lança à la suite de la jeune fille.**

**__**

**_ Sur le pont_**

** nami : **

** A peine je me lève que cette espèce de plouc commence à se fiche de moi en riant aux éclats. J'le crois pas !**

** En plus, il se permet de me regarder de travers !**

** Un pervers, un renne, un menteur chronique, un abruti fini adepte de la gonflette et un mioche élastique… J EN AI MARRE DE CET EQUIPAGE D ABRUTIS !**

** J'en ai marre, JE SORS !**

** VLAM**

** Oh, un peu d'air frais. Ca fait du bien…**

** Nami s'adossa à la rambarde du Vogue Merry et contempla les pâles reflets de la lune sur l'étendue marine d'un air rêveur.**

** zorro : **

** Regardez moi ça ! Ca joue les hystériques et deux secondes après, c'est tout calme… C'est hallucinant une fille quand même… J'crois que je comprendrai jamais ces bestioles.**

** Grmbl. On dirait qu'elle est occupée à mater les étoiles. J'vais pas la déranger, elle est capable de me frapper…**

** nami : **

** Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce plouc ? On peut pas rester tranquille 2 MINUTES SUR CE FOUTU BATEAU !**

** Oh làlà, pas envie de m'énerver. Prenons un air absorbé, voilà… Ooh, les jolies étoiles…**

** zorro : **

** Pfff. 10 minutes que je la regarde regarder les étoiles. J'en ai marre d'attendre et j'ai la dalle ; tant pis, j'vais la déranger, j'irai bouffer plus vite comme ça …**

** nami : **

** Allons bon, voilà que cet idiot s'approche… Dans un sens, tant mieux, je commence à avoir des crampes a garder le nez en l'air.**

** Allez, tête de melon, parle, je t'écoute…**

** zorro : **

** Mpfrrr. Elle a vraiment l'air absorbée. **

** …**

** Oh, et puis tant pis…**

** nami : **

** Je rêve ou cet imbécile est en train de s'en aller ?**

** CETTE ESPECE DE GOUJAT RECOMMENCE A M IGNORER, JLE CROIS PAS ! ILS LE FONT TOUS EXPRES OU QUOI !**

** …**

** Oh làlà, j'ai mal o crââne…**

** zorro : **

** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à s'agiter, cette folle ? Elle a pété une durite ou quoi ?**


	5. Dialogues à demi mots

**Désolée pour le retard, manque d'inspi chronique.**

Cassy-Chan Douce Lune et Miss Goupil **, merci pour vos gentilles reviews :)**

**Et cassy chan, c'est beau les rousses, je t'assure ke zorro pense pareil ;)**

**Petite explication-mode d'emloi pourla suite : en gras, ils parlent; en **_italique_**, ils pensent, **en normal**, ils agissent.**

**Bonne lecture et postez vos critiques ;)**

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous à te tenir la tête entre les mains ? » **

La voix chaude et grave de l'escrimeur la fit sursauter. Elle le croyait déjà parti…

**-Je fais ce que je veux, figure toi ! Le navire est pas assez grand pour toi, il faut que tu viennes m'ennuyer jusqu'ici ?**

A la surprise succédait la colère. A cette colère répondit la colère.

**-Si t'arrêtais de geindre dans ton coin ou de maugréer je ne sais quoi me concernant, je t'éviterais peut-être ! En plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, depuis ce matin c'est toi qui me tournes autour…**

Zorro eut un sourire entendu tandis que les cheveux roux de Nami se dressaient légèrement sur sa tête.

**-JE te tourne autour depuis ce matin ? Si môôsieur ne s'efforçait pas de faire semblant de ne pas me voir, môôsieur comprendrait que je ne lui tourne pas autour comme môôsieur se figure !**

Il s'approcha lui aussi de la rambarde et s'accouda contre celle-ci d'un air sûr de lui.

**-Oh, dans ce cas, c'est que tu voulais me parler, je me trompe ?**

La jeune fille eut un léger mouvement de recul qu'il interpréta comme une réaction au fait qu'il avait visé juste, le faisant sourire de plus belle.

**… si t'as des trucs à me dire, dépêche, j'ai pas envie de voir mon assiette vidée par notre goinfre de capitaine.**

Il omis de finir que son assiette était probablement déjà terminée par ledit goinfre et soupira en voyant Nami adopter cet attitude butée qui la caractérisait.

**-J'avais rien de bien important à te dire,alors retourne bouffer, puisque c'est tout ce qui t'importe !**

Zorro soupira une seconde fois. Avec Sanji ou Luffy, les problèmes se réglaient par quelques coups de poings. Mais avec la rousse adepte de mandarinologie, les choses s'avéraient plus compliquées…

_Pourquoi je suis pas vraiment parti, moi ?..._

Désormais persuadé que son repas était en train d'être digéré, il croisa les bras et tourna le dos à la mer.

**-A cause de tes sautes d'humeur, je vais encore devoir sauter un repas. Alors t'es gentille, mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'en veux.**

**-Rien du tout ! Je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, que je sache !**

Il eut un sourire méchant.

**-Sur un bateau ? Pas vraiment… **Il la regarda de haut en bas**. D'autant que face à quelqu'un comme moi, t'as pas de quoi fanfaronner non plus.**

**-Je n'ai pas tes muscles, mais j'ai de la cervelle, MOI !**

**-Ouaiiis, super dans un combat. J'oubliais qu'on se bat souvent à coups de cervelle chez les pirates. Ou de mandarines…**

**-QU EST-CE QU ELLES ONT MES MANDARINES !**

**-Elles sentent mauvais, tes mandarines. Elle me donnent envie de gerber, tes mandarines… ELLES SONT ORANGES, TES MANDARINES !**

**- T' AS UN PROBLEME AVEC LE ORANGE !**

**-YA PAS QU AVEC LE ORANGE QUE J AI UN PROBLEME !**

**-NE HAUSSE PAS LE TON AVEC MOI !**

**-TU T ES PRISE POUR MA MERE OU QUOI ? JE HAUSSE LE TON SI JE VEUX !**

Nami blêmit et porta les mains à son crâne.

**-La ferme.**

**-Allez, l'échappatoire habituel chez les meufs. T'as la migraine poulette ?**

**-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, tu me files…**

**-… Mal au crâne. Faut croire que t'as ptêtre pas autant de cervelle que tu le pretends.**

**-Ferme la.**

**Déjà, elle se détournait, de plus en plus pâle, le pas peu assuré. Il leva les yeux au ciel.**

**Désolée, c'est court (° pas habituée à écrire des ptits chapitres la bv °)a suite arrive sous peu, promis :) **

**°gratte les taches de rouille vu qu'elle a rien écrit depuis un an et se remet sur le clavier °**


	6. Une douleur sourde au fond du coeur

yo !

je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour la mise en page et le découpage des chapitres plus que désastreux : habituellement, quand j'écris, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance par rapport au moment ou je poste, mais là, je fais du fure et à mesure, so l'organisation est bordélique...

sans compter que me nique tous mes espaces, tirets et autres trucs...

allez, trêve de piapias : voici la suite; et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à fond ;)

Déjà, elle se détournait, de plus en plus pâle, le pas peu assuré. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Que pouvait-il y faire, au fond ?

Il grimaça un sourire mordant et la regarda tenter de descendre les escaliers menant aux chambres d'un pas chancelant.

** -T'as l'air d'une pauvre vieille. J'savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là…**

Nami s'arrêta au bout de la troisième marche, les yeux fixant le sol.

** -Et moi j'imaginais pas que tu étais aussi débile. Dans un sens, tu m'as déçue, Zorro.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

** -En quoi tu peux te permettre de jacasser que je t'ai déçue ? j'ai aucun compte à te rendre, que je sache.**

La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air las.

** -Crétin.**

Elle posa un pied sur la marche suivante, mais ses jambes flageolantes la lâchèrent, et elle poussa un petit cri en voyant le sol du navire bouger d'une manière peu commune.

Un peu plus loin, Zorro, qui avait levé la tête vers les cieux pour replonger dans ses pensées, toutes de vert et d'or vêtues, n'entendit que le bruit de sa chute. Il frémit.

** -Nami ?**

Délaissant lentement sa rambarde pour s'approcher des escaliers, le sabreur sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il tenta une attitude calme et détendue, mais il sentit sa voix trembler.

** Oy, Nami…**

Au pied des escaliers, une forme allongée. Son esprit s'emballa, couplant la scène actuelle avec une scène plus vieille qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir à revivre. Dans son cœur, une douleur sourde et lancinante.

** NAMI ! « **

Etendue sur le sol, la jeune fille gisait, inanimée.

** .. 0o**

** « ESPECE D ABRUTI !**

Il encaissa le coup de pied de Sanji sans broncher.

Après avoir ramassé la navigatrice du Vogue Merry et l'avoir couchée dans son lit, Zorro s'était assuré qu'elle respirait toujours. Puis, il avait surgi comme un fou dans la cuisine, empoigné chopper par le col et l'avait jeté dans la chambre de la blessée sans dire un mot.

Après quelques minutes d'auscultation, Chopper avait diagnostiqué un gros choc à la tête, ainsi qu'une forte fièvre, qui clouerait Nami au lit durant quelques jours.

Sans dire un mot, l'escrimeur aux cheveux verts avait quitté la chambre et recommencé à s'entraîner.

C'est devant cette attitude butée et muette que s'était insurgé le cuistot du navire, puis, lorsqu'il avait compris que Nami avait chuté quasiment sous les yeux de l'autre jeune homme, sa colère avait iré à la rage pure.

** Bon Dieu, TU POUVAIS PAS LA SURVEILLER NON ! **

Encore un coup de pied, que Zorro n'évita même pas, trop occupé à fixer le sol d'un regard absent. Il allait frapper de nouveau, lorsqu'il intercepta ce regard.

** Qu'est-ce qui te prend, face de melon ?**

L'autre ne grogna pas comme il en avait l'habitude en entendant le sobriquet dont le dotait le cuisinier.Il se contenta de se frotter la figure là ou la jambe de Sanji kl'avait heurté, puis de s'éloigner lentement, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

** Le blondinet haussa les sourcils.**

** Décidément, un truc clochait chez face de melon !...**

** .. 0o**

Réfugié en haut de la vigie, Zorro n'avait qu'une seule envie : rester seul avec lui-même. Il avait un compte à régler et il le savait parfaitement ; mais quant à ce qu'il devait faire…

Il se pris la tête entre les mains, les yeux exorbités par l'étonnement et la fureur :

_ C'est pas moi qui vient de penser ça… J'ai rien à payer, encore moins à moi-même…_

_ Bon sang, j'ai vraiment une case en moins !_

Et pourtant…

Un cri à peine audible, suivi d'une chute semblant durer des heures.

Un suspens insoutenable « Est-elle vivante ou morte ! » ;

une forme allongée à même le sol, le visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mort.

_ D'une morte, pour être plus précis._

Un fin mouchoir blanc pour cacher son visage ;

une vie brisée,

et une marche funèbre sous une pluie battante…

_ Et malgrè ça, des larmes qui ne voulaient pas se montrer._

Les bras de granit du jeune escrimeur se couvrirent de chair de poule. Il se sentit trembler imperceptiblement et s'en voulut plus encore de n'être pas plus fort.

_ Si j'avais été là pour la retenir… Kuina… Nami…_

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Sur le pont, Sanji observait en silence l'escrimeur du navire, perché en haut de la vigie, se croyant tout seul...

Lorsque celui-ci pris son visage entre ses mains pour cacher un semblant de larmes, le cuisinier n'eut plus aucun doute.

Oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez face de haricot…


	7. Foutue fierté

_Coucou les gens _

_Hé non, je suis pas morte, mais j'étais en crise de page blanche (oué bon, la dépression, ça jour un peu aussi lol), alors bon, walla, mon clavier a encore plus rouillé pendant tt ce temps ;)_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos chtites reviews, ça m'a fait bien plaisir :) _

_J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, je satisferai votre attente (enfin bon… je c, il manque des trucs encore lol) et en profite pour vous rassurer sur l'état de nami : nan, elle va pas mourir ! XD_

_Outre ceci, je cherche des fanfics (yaoi et hétéro) de one piece, vous n'auriez pas des bons sites, à part celui-ci ? merci par avance _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à revieweeeeer XD_

Foutue fierté...

Lorsque minuit sonna sur terre, les membres de l'équipage allèrent se coucher, tous épuisés par leur journée et les derniers incidents troublant l'habituelle quiétude de leurs journées en mer. Seul Chopper prenait la garde auprès de Nami afin de surveiller la progression de sa fièvre.

Seulement, malgré son expérience médicale, le pauvre Chopper était bien jeune… C'est pourquoi, et en dépit de toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ses paupières se baissèrent rapidement pour voiler sa nuit de rêves bien innocents.

--.+-+

La nuit était déjà bien entamée lorsque le cuistot du navire se leva pour prendre son habituel tour de garde. Il n'était pas commun pour un membre de l'équipage de choisir de veiller à de telles heures, et on lui laissait bien volontiers la place; mais si Sanji appréciait celles-ci, c'était justement pour pouvoir être seul... Et philosopher tranquillement.

C'est donc bien endormi mais de fort bonne humeur qu'il s'était rhabillé et avait emporté avec lui ses éternelles cigarettes pour remplacer Zorro à la vigie.

Dans la noirceur du ciel sans étoiles, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la chevelure verte du sabreur, contrastant étrangement avec celle du bois des planches du Vogue Merry. Mais celui-ci n'était pas perché tout en haut du navire comme il en avait l'habitude…

_Il fait des crises de somnambulisme ou quoi ?_

Il sourit en allumant sa énième cigarette de la journée.

_Il est probablement en train de ronfler, ce somnifère ambulant... _

Sur la pointe des pieds, le cuistot s'approcha du dormeur assis, avec l'intention non dissimulée de le réveiller avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Il montra toutes ses dents en un immense sourire démoniaque et s'apprêta a commettre son crime fort peu méchant, lorsque la voix sèche du sabreur le stoppa net :

**"Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.**

Sanji enfourna les mains dans ses poches et afficha une moue boudeuse.

**-Merde, moi qui croyais te réveiller...**

**-Sans blague ?**

**-Si tu t'amusais pas à cacher ta tronche, aussi... C'est pas que je te reproche de m'épargner cet horrible spectacle, mais bon...**

**-...**

**-Oh, tronche de cactus, je te parle ! T'es descendu de ta vigie alors ?**

Toujours replié sur lui même, il laissa échapper un soupir que n'échappa pas au blondinet.

**... Si je t'emmerde, fais le moi savoir, ça me fera toujours économiser de la salive...**

**- T'en économise pas quand t'es avec Nami.**

**- Ah,mais quand je suis avec Nami-chérie, c'est pas pareil !**

**- Tu me fatigues, blondinet.**

**-C'est toi qui es fatiguant. Ca fait deux jours que tu tires une gueule de 36 pieds de long, et viens pas m'expliquer que c'est à cause de la chute de Nami Chérie dans les escaliers, ça remonte qu'à hier soir.**

**-J'y suis pour rien, alors viens pas m'emmerder.**

Il rejeta longuement la fumée de sa cigarette par les narines et s'assis doucement auprès de l'ancien chasseur de pirates.

**-Ok. Laisse tomber ce ton là avec moi et explique.**

**-Rien à te dire.**

**-Je sais que t'es buté quand tu t'y mets, mais là t'en as vraiment besoin. Tu fais presque pitié...**

Derrière la barrière de ses muscles, il put presque entendre le jeune homme sourire.

**-J'aime ton tact.**

Il se pencha lentement vers lui pour mieux se faire entendre, en profitant pour lui souffler son haleine enfumée au visage.

**-Montre moi ta gueule ou je t'arrache ces putains de bras.**

Avec un second soupir, il redressa la tête, montrant un visage aux traits étrangement tirés pour quiconque le connaissant bien. Sanji eut un sourire fatigué.

**... Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**-Pff. Tu m'emmerdes. Je t'ai pas demandé de jouer les psys.**

**-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et je vois mal Luffy s'en charger.**

**-T'es pas le plus intelligent de ce navire, que je sache.**

**-Usopp et Chopper comptent pas. Pour le moment, t'as que moi, alors faudra t'en contenter.**

**-J'ai rien à te dire, Sanji.**

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es pas encore parti ?**

**-J'y songeais.**

**-Je crois au contraire que tout ce dont tu as envie, c'est de vider ton sac. Alors fais le, pour une fois. C'est pas ça qui entacher ta réputation de tueur sanguinaire...**

Contre son épaule, le sabreur se raidit légèrement. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis que l'autre se levait avec lenteur, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

_Merde... Mauvais choix._

**Zorro, je vais te parler franchement, pour une fois... Ecoute moi!**

L'autre semblait décidé à l'ignorer. Il s'énerva.

**Si tu pars, c'est que tu fuis. Et si tu fuis, c'est que tu es un lâche. Et un lâche ne mérite même pas de vivre de la façon dont tu vis. Alors je te l'interdis !**

Malgrè cela, l'autre continua de l'éloigner. Lentement, la tête basse. Mais qu'avait-il, à la fin !

**Bordel, Zorro ! Elle te fait la gueule, elle a fait une vilaine chute, mais elle est EN VIE ! Elle a une mauvaise fièvre, elle aura une belle bosse, mais ce n'est rien de grave ! Tu m'entends ? ZORRO, merde, REVEILLE TOI ! NAMI VA BIEN !**

Il fit volte face, les yeux brûlant d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue.

**-NON ELLE NE VA PAS BIEN ! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! comment pourrait-elle aller bien alors que JE l'ai laissée tomber dans ces putains d'escaliers ! Comment PEUVENT ELLES ALLER BIEN ?**

**-Euh... elles ? **

Le ton soudain agressif et tourmenté de Zorro inquiéta le jeune blond, qui recula de quelques pas par sûreté.

**De qui parles tu, Zorro ?**

**-Elles... ELLES ! ELLES SE SAUVENT ET ME GLISSENT ENTRE LES DOIGTS ! J'AI CRU QUE CE N'ETAIT QU'UN ACCIDENT MAIS VOILA QUE CETTE ROUQUINE FAIT PAREIL ! Elles sont...**

Les derniers mots du sabreur s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il passa une main sur son visage et tenta de retrouver son calme. Le ton de sa voix baissa.

**Comment les protéger, Sanji ? Elles sont si fragiles... Et mois je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'il le faudrait, mais... J'ai l'impression de les briser à chaque fois, et malgré ça je continue à...**

Le jeune homme à la peau couvertes de cicatrices se laissa glisser à même le sol et pris son visage entre ses mains, continuant à débiter un flot de paroles incompréhensibles. Avec un pincement au coeur, son ami ne put que s'agenouiller auprès de lui et tenter de le calmer, mais comment calmer un homme au bord de la crise de nerfs ?

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

_Allez, pour une fois, on s'assoit dessus et on la ressortira plus tard..._

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules secouées de sanglots retenus et attira son ami contre lui, le berçant maladroitement contre son coeur.

_Foutue fierté..._


	8. Et le moulinet tournait, tournait

Lois 

Merci ! je suis contente que tu aies signé, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews, même courtes, tu pe pas savoir :) 

Tashigi 

Ahem... hého, je fais ce que je pe, mwa, pour la longueur des chapitres... snurfl. Jme force, vous jure... bouuuh...

en attendant, j'attends toujours las uite de TES fifics, et c pas en m'envoyant des miettes que ça me rendra contente boude

Bon, je c, je parle pas la france, mais mon unique neurone est en grève, j'y pe rien... :'''(

Et contente ke zorro et sanji vous aient émouvutes :) 

Miss Goupil  
2005-07-03  
ch 7, signed 

Lo bouchou

Et toi, alors, à kan la suite ? XD 

Angel  
mange4everhotmail.fr  
2005-07-02  
ch 7, anon. 

lol et si, enfin la suite

Hem, sinon, je disais : désolée pour les chapitres courts :'''( fais cke je pe kwa :'''(

jme force, mais faire des chapitres longs, j'ai du mal... préfère faire des ptits chapitres souvent que des gros pas souvent... j'ai bon ? éè

pour fics en folie, je connaissais en fait, je guette la prochaine maj... MAIS POSTE SUR ALORS ! ALLEEEEEZ KWAAA éè

et pis c'est pô vrai, y a pire que toi, te rassure (regard en coin vers son propre miroir) ahem :p

te tiens aussi o courant pour ma recherche de fifics, mais c duuuur snurfl 

Et le moulinet tournait, tournait...

Si Chopper avait été éveillé, il aurait pu assister au cauchemar de Nami.

S'il ne s'était pas endormi, il aurait pu l'empêcher de revoir cette scène qui la hantait.

Mais le petit renne dormait à poings fermés, comme les deux autres membres de l'équipage, dans leurs hamacs, un peu plus loin.

Et Nami rêva, criant silencieusement, pleurant sa douleur sans bruit...

_Le rire d'un bébé face à un homme étrange, effrayant, à la casquette surmontée d'un moulinet, éclatant de rire d'un air victorieux. Et une mère riant de plus belle._

_Et le moulinet tournait, tournait..._

_Des voix se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Des cris. Du sang._

_Et l'enfant qui ne put détourner les yeux vit un corps s'affaisser, hurlant un mot._

_Maman..._

La jeune femme s'agita dans son sommeil, défaisant les draps qui la recouvraient, étalant sa chevelure rousse habituellement bien entretenue sur l'oreiller.

_Des rires, des cris, un éclair, et de nouveau, du sang._

_Et cette chose qui tournait, sans qu'i ly aie le moindre vent; magique, ensorcelée..._

_Maman..._

_Encore un rire, et ce paysage qui se brouillait sur une seconde petite fille en sang. _

_Un second cri, un second mot hurlé de toute la force de ses pauvres cordes vocales, lancé au ciel, désespéré._

_Mais le ciel ne broncha pas._

_Et ce moulinet qui n'en finissait pas de tourner, tourner, tourner..._

_Une nouvelle pièce pour une passion qui ne serait jamais assouvie, ce tatouage, si douloureusement ancré dans sa chair, comme cette solitude qu'elle devrait supporter pour le restant de sa vie..._

_"SOIS FORTE ! Une femme ne doit jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds !"_

_Un coup de feu, une cigarette tombant dans une mare de sang._

_Et ces sourires autour d'elle, n'en finissant pas de s'affaisser. Et ces gens, qui se tournaient à son passage. Et ces rires face à ses larmes, sa tête qui tournait, ce moulinet qui n'en finissait plus..._

_Maman..._

_Un sourire résigné mais provocateur, comme un dernier défi envers la mort; juste quelques mots, et voilà que son existence finissait._

_"Je vous aime de tout mon coeur."_

_Même la mort n'avait pas fait perdre la force tranquille de cet ancien soldat, devenue mère de famille malgré elle._

_Et voilà que morte, elle parvenait enfin à les protéger._

_Tu disais que nous étions tes anges, que nous t'avions sauvée... Mais te sacrifier de la sorte pour nous,ça revenait à te faire tuer par nous. COMMENT TE SAUVER SI TU ACCEPTES DE MOURIRE LE SOURIRE AUX LEVRES !_

_Et cette chose qui assistait à la scène, colorée, rougie par le sang, tournant insolemment._

Une larme perla au coin de la paupière de la malade et roula le long de sa joue rosie par la fièvre.

Nous t'avons tuée, et tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est nous remercier. Maman... Si seulement je n'étais pas née...


	9. L'étreinte

* * *

_ Nami Himura  
_ _Ilol merci pour tout ! bonne lecture et merci d'avoir signé :)_ _ Angel _ _lol la voilà la suite ! ;)_ _ Lois _ _marchi _

_désolée, c vrai que c court mes chapitres... j'arrive pas à en faire des longs c la cata :'(_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_ah, et désolée pour la présentation du chapitre précédent, me fout tou t en l'air c la cata :'(_

L'étreinte.

Il soupira et se défit rapidement de l'étreinte chaude et rassurante du cuisinier. Pas qu'il était gêné, mais c'est cette chaleur qui le dérangeait. Et cette étrange impression au creux de l'estomac... L'avait-il déjà connue un jour ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et caressa du bout des doigts le manche de ses sabres en se redressant, marmonnant un vague merci; puis s'éloigna, mécaniquement, mesurant ses pas pour ne pas partir en courant.

Parceque la douceur, ça ne faisait que du mal, et qu'il valait mieux la fuir.

Le blondinet le laissa faire. Pour une fois, il n'était pas bien causant... Il supposa qu'il se doutait pertinemment qu'il ne perdrait pas les pédales au point de lui chialer dessus... Encore qu'il avait bien failli.

Un pas, puis encore un... A peine quelques mètres, et pourtant, le vide qui s'était fait dans son estomac semblait s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la source de chaleur.

Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec moi !

Il s'immobilisa, hypnotisé par les planches du navire. Puis se tourna difficilement vers le blondinet, toujours au sol, cigarette au bec, sourire coincé sur les lèvres, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Et il avait horreur de ça...

"T'es vraiment pas à l'aise avec ça, tête de concombre. M'étonne pas que tu traites Nami de cette manière.

Nouveau soubresaut dans son estomac. Il se serait frappé la tête sur les murs, s'il en avait eu un sous la main.

Le cuistot se leva, avançant en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il recula d'un pas lorsque celui-ci s'avança, mal à l'aise, toujours torturé par cette douleur étrange.

-T'entends quoi par là ?

-J'entends que tu n'arriveras à rien si tu fuis le contact humain de cette façon.

Les phalanges du sabreur craquèrent tant ses poings se serrèrent.

-Redis que je fuis quoi que ce soit et je t'arrache les tripes pour te les faire bouffer, fit-il, menaçant.

-c'est le cas, pourtant.

-Je ne fuis pas.

-Bien sûr. Va dire ça à Nami.

- Et allez. Putain...

-Putain quoi ?

Le blondinet inclina la tête, laissant ses yeux dériver jusqu'à, lui sembla-t-il, le dessous de sa ceinture.

Il sursauta et recula encore d'un pas, se remémorant soudain qu'il l'avait enlacé quelques minutes auparavant.

_Sanji serait homo ! _

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses penséesl'autre éclata de rire.

**Zorro, je vais de nouveau être franc, puisque tu sembles si nerveux... Premièrement... **Il s'approcha de Zorro, pétrifié, et frôla son oreille pour lui glisser la suite de son discours...

**J'aime les femmes.Je l'avoue, je ne suis aps amoureux de Nami, mais je te rassure, tu ne m'attires pas plus qu'elle...Encore moins, pour être franc.**

Il se relâcha imperceptiblement. Mais...

-Pourquoi tu me colles alors ? Dégage de mon espace vital !

Au lieu de s'exécuter, Sanji entoura les épaules de Zorro, s'affalant contre lui, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien, souriant.

-Je risque quoi, sinon ?

Il se pétrifia de nouveau, hésitant entre repousser calmement le cuisinier ou lui mettre son poing (fort crispé) dans la figure.

-Ca t'amuse tant que ça de te foutre de ma gueule ?

L'autre secoua la tête.

-Je ne me fous pas de toi. Disons que nous avons une histoire différente, menant sur des façons de vivre différentes.

-... ce qui signifie ?

**-... que je soigne toujours le mal par le ma**l.

-Je comprends rien.

-Je m'en doute.

-Recule.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Lâche moi.

-Détends toi.

- Je...

-Tant pis pour toi.

Le visage de Sanji s'approcha encore, et avant qu'il ne comprenne que l'autre ne plaisantait pas, il sentit des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, des mains qui entouraient ses épaules pour affermir leur prise,et un soupir lui chatouilla le nez tandis que les battements de son coeur redoublaient d'intensité.


	10. Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser

Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser...

Il poussa lentement la porte, écrasé par le doux silence agrémenté d'une odeur entêtante de mandarines. Souriant en apercevant un Chopper endormi sur une chaise depuis probablement quelques heures, il décida qu'il valait peut-être mieux l'étendre sur le second lit, au fond de l'étroite pièce.

Il passa une main dans la fourrure douce et soyeuse du petit renne, le soulevant aussi délicatement que possible et l'y portant sur la pointe des pieds.

Lorsqu'il le borda dans son trop grand lit, le médecin du navire marmonna quelque chose, sourire aux lèvres, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Zorro, se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Le sabreur s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira, fatigué.

Sanji agissait souvent étrangement, mais là, il avait battu les records ! L'embrasser de la sorte...

Il avait beau lui avoir expliqué après coup que ce n'était qu'un moyen de le "débloquer avec les filles", il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre... Son poil se hérissa rien qu'e y repensant.

_On ne s'embrasse pas de cette façon ENTRE HOMMES, bon sang !_

D'ailleurs, il avait mis tellement de temps à se remettre à respirer qu'il avait failli tourner de l'oeil...

Heureusement, blondinet avait trouvé la solution pour le débloquer : lui promettre de l'embrasser de nouveau, cet affreux sourire tellement sûr de lui même que son poing avait été inexorablement attiré par son menton.

Après une esquive et un nouvel éclat de rire, le cuistot lui avait conseillé d'aller se coucher, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions... Et pour une fois, il avait préféré l'écouter, ne serait-ce que pour lui cacher ses jambes de coton et sa figure en feu.

Pas qu'il était attiré d'une manière quelconque par le marmiton, mais quand même, il l'avait... arrrrrrrgh !

A côté de lui, Nami gémit et se tourna dans son sommeil, visiblement en plein cauchemar.

Il pris le linge humide qui était tombé de son front et essuya doucement son visage trempé par la sueur et les larmes. Devait-il la réveiller ?

**Fillette, dis moi où je suis censé en être avec toi...**

Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres, et l'air tourmenté qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt s'effaça.

Avait-elle entendu ses paroles à peine soufflées ?

**Nami...**

Il réajusta une mèche de cheveux, caressant du bout des doigts les joues rosies par la fièvre de la jeune femme. Malgré lui, il s'attarda, attiré par la chaleur trop importante dégagée par sa peau.

En lui, quelque chose se recroquevilla, comme lorsqu'il avait dû aller la chercher, après sa chute.

**Nami...**

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches oranges, puis il retira sa main précipitamment.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? On dirait que je tripote tout et n'importe quoi depuis que...

Il déglutit.

_Bon, allez, avoue le._

Il soupira encore, le souffle étrangement court.

_Depuis que l'autre andouille t'a embrassé. Génial... Heureusement, c'était pas ton premier baiser, hein ?_

Il ferma les yeux.

Non, ce n'était pas son premier baiser, mais c'était tout comme.

Après tout, pouvait-on qualifier un baiser volé entre gamins de premier baiser ?

Comme toujours lorsque son coeur retournait conjuguer au passé, le visage de son amie Kuina apparut, presque trop présent pour être réel.

_Si tu avais survécu, ou serais-je aujourd'hui ?_


	11. Maman

Maman…

* * *

_wallwalla, comme vous me l'avez demandé : la suite _

_j'avoue, j'ai légèrement bugué avec l'histoire, mais qu'on se rassure, elle n'était pas au plaard ! j'en veux pour preuve les 4 chapitres qui dorment sagement dans les entrailles de mon ordi (en espérant que celui-ci ne plante pas ... prions :p_

_merci a Angel, MinMag, Katia, Miss Goupil, Lois, Nyarla, __Aelorian__et Nami Himura pour leurs reviews !_

_

* * *

_

_... Un ptit ps quand même: ce chapitre est à ch..., vous inquiétez pas, on s'en sort mieux aux suivants... :>_

* * *

Un éclat de rire.

**"Regardez moi ce môme ! A peine capable de rentrer chez lui et acoquiné à une pisseuse ! Il ira pas loin, c'est moi qui vous le dis !**

Le regard méprisanr de Zorro n'y fit rien. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, après tout.

L'homme se pencha vers lui, visiblement décidé à l'ennuyer.

**Alors, t'en es à combien de défaite face à la gamine, hein ? 700 ? 800 ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller jouer à la poupée, ça sera moins humiliant pour ta pauvre mère !**

Il serra les dents. Ce type était son voisin, et ami de son défunt père, qui plus est.

Même s'il passait son temps à le rabaisser, il n'avait pas le droit de répliquer.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles il endura sans broncher les boutades de Takeshi.

Il en était à songer sérieusement l'étriper à coup de bâtons, lorsqu'une douce voix se fit entendre.

**-Zorro ? Tu peux entrer...**

Il soupira et ne salua même pas le grand brun, entrant précipitamment dans la petite chambre de sa mère sans prendre garde au médecin qui en sortait. Ses visites étant devenues plus que fréquentes, il avait appris à ne plus y prendre garde.

Celle-ci, pâle, les cheveux tirés en une natte à demi défaite, et comme dévorée par ses couvertures, lui fit un sourire fatigué.

**-Allons, mon fils, tu as l'air en colère. Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

Il secoua la tête et fixa le sol d'un air boudeur, puis plongea dans ses immenses yeux émeraude.

Elle sourit, devinant ses pesées sans mal.

**- Encore Takeshi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il secoua vivement la tête.

_Maman, tu as d'autres soucis que moi. Guéris !_

**-C'est pas grave."**

_Ce qui m'énerve, c'est de te savoir constamment avec ce type, maman. _

Le garçonnet soupira. Comment pouvait-il dire ceci alors qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se lever ?

Il avait beau être jeune, il savait déjà faire la part des choses. Même si la plupart du temps, il avait besoin de se défouler (son entrée dans le club d'escrime le jour de la mort de son père en avait été le plus parfait exemple) pour ravaler ses sentiments, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne jamais se taire. Bien au contraire…

Une main glissa dans sa chevelure enfantine.

Il serra les dents, sentant qu'elle était trop fine et pas assez ferme.

Elle perdit son sourire et l'attira contre elle tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, sentant un front brûlant caresser sa joue et se lover dans son cou, et des larmes se répandre sans un bruit sur son épaule.

**« Maman… »**

Et un cri le réveilla.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés ; il se pensait toujours suffisamment fort, mais n'avait jamais prévu l'éventualité qu'elle mourrait un jour.

Il vécut seul, rejetant les tuteurs qu'on lui imposait, s'enfuyant quand on l'emmenait loin ; trouvant refuge chez les siens, les seuls le comprenant, les seuls lui imposant un défi.

Kuina et son père.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent encore ; il avait appris la défaite, elle avait appris la peur de perdre ; il avait fermé les yeux sur sa fémiité naissante, elle les avait ouverts sur son avenir.

Et puis un jour…


	12. Lance toi !

**

* * *

**

_Comme promis, la suite !_

_mais je commence d'abord par des réposes à mes gentilles reviews :>_

_Olia  
_ _huhu merci :)_

Bisou ! _honi  
_

_lol bin il se passe que je le dirai que dans quelques chapitres, m'enfin o peut s'en douter un peu ;)_

ah oui, pour la disposition italique gras normal, j'ai HALLUCINE en relisant ma fic : ffnet m'a tout saccagé !

_normalement, en gras on parle, en italique on pense et en normal, ben je raconte..._

_m'enfin, ça reste un des grands mystères de la vie..._

_MinMag_

_"...mon prince viendra..." _

_hum... imagine zorro partant avec son prince charmant sur un cheval vert... MDRRR_

_merci pour les compliments, chuis pas sure de mériter, m'enfin merci, ça fait plaisir dedans le coeur :)_

_Angel  
_

_Mais nooooon ! saute paaas ! lol_

_wallaaa :) et maintenant, sous vos nyeux zémouvus, la suite ! (au fait, on garde les bonne shabitudes, un petit chapitre... meuh non suis pas sadique roooh)_

* * *

**Lance toi !...**

Sanji s'assis à même le sol, là où il avait trouvé Zorro quelques minutes auparavant.

Sourire aux lèvres, il alluma une énième cigarette, se demandant soudain comment l'autre tête d'algue n'avait jamais pu connaître la proximité avec une autre personne.

Même s'il était doté d'un sale caractère, il arrivait parfois à être touchant, comme lorsqu'il devenait soudain trop protecteur envers Nami ou Chopper.

Et son physique était loin d'être une tare…

Il sourit en se remémorant le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensembles et aux rencontres qu'ils avaient faites. aux bagarres inutiles, aux disputes, aux réserves et aux distances que prenait le guerrier dès qu'on l'approchait trop.

En fait non, Roronoa s'avérait être du genre ultra – protecteur dès qu'une personne moins forte que lui se trouvait dans les parages… C'était un gentleman, à sa manière.

Le blondinet rejeta lentement la fumée qui noircissait ses poumons et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit une étoile déchirer le ciel en deux, lui rappelant –il ne compris pas pourquoi – la tête que le sabreur avait fait lorsqu'il l'avait attiré contre lui pour un innocent smack censé débloquer sa libido.

_Si j'avais pas été un homme et que j'aimais pas autant les femmes, j'aurais peut-être craqué pour toi, tête d'algue. Et mes goûts sont sûrs, crois moi._

Nouvelle bouffée. La lueur dans le ciel disparut soudain, et un pincement au cœur saisit le cuisinier tandis que le ciel était envahi de volutes gris-blanc.

Il l'avait littéralement jeté dans les bras de sa bien-aimée, rejetant son amour pour elle pour le laisser faire sans crainte.

Il avait renié son amour, et…

Il jura.

Il avait intérêt à assurer !

**« Lance toi, putain… »**

* * *

_la suite après mes examens ;)_


	13. Juste un souffle

**Juste un souffle…**

**

* * *

_Et walla ! merci pour votre patience :D_ **

_j'ai fini mes examens, que j'ai d'ailleurs validé : j'ai mon btsssss :)_

_bon, je réponds aux reviews et je file : _

_Cassy-Chan : rah làlà, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser tomber ? meuuuuh non, on s'affole pas et on laisse faire la dame hihihi (et merki pour le merdoum :>)_

_Angel : LOL restons calmes !_

_sanji kun: voui, moi aussi, j'aime assez mettre sanji en "grand frère" :) merki en tt k_

_Olia : idem :)_

bon, sinon, je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, m'enfin c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai toujours eue, désoléééééé file

* * *

Nami battit des paupières, réveillée par un sentiment d'oppression, sentant un poids sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, et se doutait qu'elle avait passé les dernières heures alitée, mais de là à voir Zorro Roronoa à son chevet…

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant une veine pulser contre sa tempe.

Roronoa à son chevet ? Affalé sur sa poitrine, oui !

Elle extirpa avec difficulté un bras de ses couvertures et allait l'abattre sur le bretteur lorsque celui-ci pris une expression douloureuse, murmurant dans son sommeil quelques mots qu'elle ne put entendre.

La rouquine retint son geste, regardant avec incompréhension le guerrier pur et dur du Vogue Merry couché sur elle avec l'expression d'un enfant blessé à mort, une larme unique coulant silencieusement sur sa joue.

**« Hey… »**

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle caressa la joue, recueillant la tristesse de l'homme, et s'y attarda quelques instants, étonnée qu'une peau tannée par le soleil et ayant reçu tant de coups toujours plus rudes soie aussi douce.

Elle sourit.

_Quant il veut, il peut être attendrissant… Parfois._

Il marmonna quelques mots encore. Elle se doutait, au ton qu'il employait, qu'il parlait à un être cher, mais son cœur se souleva lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'il murmurait.

**« Maman… »**

_Crétin d'escrimeur. Toi aussi tu as une mère alors ? Qui l'eût cru…_

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Zorro soupira et tourna la tête, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur l'arrière de son crâne… Qu'il entrepris de gratter consciencieusement tout en continuant son monologue et en fourrant l'autre bras dans les couvertures de la malade.

La jeune fille férue de mandarines perdit son sourire attendri. Avoir une tête calée entre ses seins, passe encore, mais que le possesseur de cette tête fasse comme s'il était sur un oreiller bien moelleux et envoie l'une de ses mains vadrouiller dans son lit et plus si affinités, non !

Elle allait tirer sur les trois boucles d'oreille du bretteur, lorsque celui-ci changea de nouveau de position, la faisant passer de rose à pivoine : un bras sous elle la tenant fermement à la taille, l'autre sur elle, la main bien à plat sur son ventre, le visage face à elle.

Il renifla et réprima un ronflement.

_Je… Je le cr… JE LE CROIS PAS ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? Il est vraiment endormi où il le fait exprès ?_

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mettant un terme à ses doutes. Il grogna.

**« T'as fini de me souffler dessus, espèce de sale rouquine ?**

**-GFRrrr…**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**- ? **

Puis bailla.

**-…**

Puis referma les yeux.

Et les rouvrit, sursautant soudain.

**- OH !**

**- C'est le cas de le dire, **ajouta Nami.** Tu te lèves ou je t'assomme ?**

Sourire sadique.

**- Dans ton état, tu ne pourras pas grand-chose. Mais je me lève**, termina-t-il vivement en voyant les yeux de l'exploratrice devenir rouges et de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

Elle rougit encore plus en le voyant enlever la main qui l'enlaçait quelques secondes auparavant.

**-Tu t'es cru où, bon sang !**

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, jetant un regard affolé en arrière.

**-Parle pas si fort, Chopper dort derrière.**

**- ? « **

Et elle se demanda soudain ce qu'il y avait de changé en lui…


	14. Lâche

Lâche.

* * *

_Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Navais perdu les docs ! j'ai encore deux chapitres pour vous, après le reste n'est aps encore tapé, mais c'est tout comme (ahem :p) _

_les réponses à toutes les reviews au chapitre suivant _

* * *

**« Zorro ?**

**-Quoi ?** Murmura-t-il, regardant toujours si le petit renne était bien endormi derrière eux.

**- Tu es bizarre, ce soir.**

**- Peuh,** lâcha celui-ci en se tournant vers elle, **c'est pas moi qui suis tombé dans les pommes et qui agonise pour un petit 40 de fièvre, je te signale.**

**- A quoi tu rêvais ?**

**- Hun ? **Il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

**- Tu… Tu te moquais de moi où tu étais réellement endormi, tout à l'heure ?**

Durant une demie seconde, le sabreur parut gêné, puis se ressaisit et repris son air habituel. Tellement énervant…

**-Ca, ça ne te regarde pas ! Bon, maintenant que t'es réveillée, je suppose qu'il faut que tu bouffes. Je vais aller chercher Sanji. T'as envie de quoi ?**

**-J'ai envie de t'entendre, Zorro. **

**-Bin c'est le cas, non ?**

La rouquine volcanique était connue pour son caractère passionné. Et qu'elle soie malade n'y changeait rien : quand elle n'entendait pas ce qu'elle voulait, et qui plus est quand son interlocuteur faisait semblant de ne pas la comprendre, elle explosait. Et cette fois encore, elle ne manqua pas à la règle.

Elle perdit soudain patience.

**- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Roronoa ! Tu te rends compte que tu es le seul ici à ne jamais t'être livré ? Tu te crois en pierre ou quoi ? Ouvre la ta grande gueule !**

**- J'ai rien à dire, Nami. J'ai dormi, mais je me souviens pas de mon rêve. Et puis tu sais très bien que je m'endors n'importe où, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'offusques pour ça.**

**-T'es qu'un enfoiré.**

**-Si tu savais combien tu as raison, rouquine… »**

Il se leva et sortit, l'air absent.

Quand la porte se referma doucement sur lui, Nami eut soudain froid.

Et eut l'impression d'avoir brisé quelque chose…

_A l'extérieur_

**« SANJI !**

**- ?**

Il sursauta à l'éclat de voix du bretteur et eut un temps de battement suffisamment long pour agacer Zorro.

**« Oh ! Marmiton ! Lève tes fesses et va faire un truc à la fillette ! Moi je vais au pieu !**

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

**-Putain mais… Mais… T'es pas à son chevet ?**

**-Elle m'a soulé avec ses questions à la con. Et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour aller te chercher, non ?**

**-Y'avait Chopper !**

**-Il dort, et je tiens pas à le réveiller pour si peu !**

**-si… si peu ? Mais bon sang, tu…**

Zorro leva la main pour le faire taire.

**-Ecoute, va la voir, c'est tout..**

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les chambres, le regard ailleurs.

L'œil réprobateur, le cuistot le regarda un instant, avant de se précipiter chez Nami. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'aider, ce…

Il jura, n'ayant qu'un seul pot pour le qualifier.

**-Lâche. »**


End file.
